Child Goten x Child Sick Reader
by peppyliz97
Summary: Two young children sit in a hospital. One sick the other extremely saddened by his friends turnabout.


A young child with (h/c) hair lay in a hospital bed, sleeping peacefully as a half saiyan child watched with tears in his eyes. The rest of the young boys family stood out in the hall trying to be strong, but it became exceedingly hard when they heard a small sob come from the room. It broke their hearts that a young girl would be in such a terrible position but unfortunately that is how it was. Nothing could be changed and all of them knew who took it the hardest were the girls family who were openly weeping, surrounded by the family of the boy that was with the girl, and the young boy himself.

He had tried to help but each time a finger had been laid on the girl she got a bruise. It was horrible. Her thighs were riddled in these marks and would experience tremendous pain from just moving even an inch. She had been bandaged and given medication to help the pain but none of it worked, she would continue to complain about the pain she felt. She had even openly wept in front of her friends from the pain, something she had promised herself she wouldn't do because she thought it would seem weak compared to the strength of her saiyan friends.

"G-goten?" the girl questioned hoarsely. She had been asleep for a few hours and was completely confused as to why she was and why she was there. After the words were spoken said boy looked up with wide eyes. "Where are we?" The boy tried to answer but couldn't. He was too sad to answer and if he tried he just knew that he would burst into tears before he could answer her question. Just as she had spoken those words her mother rushed in, along with Goten's parents and brother.

The young girl looked to her mother for an answer. "Mommy. Where are we?" The question broke her mothers heart but she answered anyway. "(Y/n), dear. We are at the hospital." (Y/n) looked at her mother in confusion. Why would she be at the hospital if she was perfectly fine. Her father stepped into the room a moment later and looked at the girl with a sad smile before sitting on the edge of the girls bed. "Sweety. It seems that the doctors found something bad." The girl looked questioningly to her father. "What do you mean?" It didn't make sense to her. She had been perfectly fine the day before.

"They found something in you that is doing something to your body. It is making you really sick and the doctors said you didn't have a lot of time to live." that solemn answer came from Goten who refused to meet the girls gaze, afraid he would burst into tears again. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the girl was confused but her expression changed as the news finally hit her. "I-I'm gonna die?" All of the people in the room nearly burst out crying at that. Her expression became panicked as she realized what was happening. The nod from her parents broke the damn and she cried. "B-b-but I-I don't w-wanna die!" she yelled out, the look on her face breaking the hearts of those in the room with her even more than when they had found out.

All of them gathered around (y/n) and gave her a group hug. After that they parted and Goten spoke. "You know what. This reminds me of cherry blossoms. They're beautiful just like you (y/n). But your gonna be gone like a cherry blossom." Those words broke everyone and they all stepped out into the hall. The girl teared up as Goten got off his chair and sat on the bed next to the girl. They hugged each other, quickly parting. "Will you remember me?" The girls question caught the young boy off guard. "What do you mean?" The girl shrugged before answering. "I just wanna know if you'll remember me after I'm gone. You're my best friend. I want to be with you forever, even if it is only in your memories."

The boy nodded and the girl smiled slightly. That smile brought a smile to the boys face as they hugged again. The hug ended too quickly for the girl laid down against the bed again. "Goten I'm sleepy." Goten's eyes widened at the statement. "No! You can't go to sleep! Please stay awake!" He tried frantically to keep his friend awake but it was all for naught as she took her final breath. He cried out and both families rushed into the room to see the young saiyan clutching his friends unmoving body.

Both parents broke down clutching each other for support. The other family circled them and hugged them to console for the child they had just lost. Doctors rushed past the family trying to get to the girl but everyone knew it was to late. (Y/n) was gone and even if they did revive her it wouldn't have been the same.

*A few weeks later*

Goten stood at the grave of his lost friend. He had been severely saddened at the loss of his friend but he kept moving forward. He knew that that was the only thing that she would've wanted him to do. As promised he never forgot her and would continue to keep (Y/n) in his memory for as long as he could even if it was only the bad times he didn't want to forget (Y/N) no matter what. With that he walked off tears sliding down his eyes ever so lightly.


End file.
